


Iocaste

by Anonymous



Series: Imperium [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Slave Leia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After he has...acquired her, Kylo proceeds to enjoy his mother. Tremendously.





	Iocaste

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently the first part struck a kinky, kinky nerve? ;)  
> This idea didn't leave me alone either...although this part won't be as long as the first one - not by far -, a OS collection of fics playing out in the same AU is better than nothing.

The first few weeks, nothing is visible. Kylo orders clothes for her, fine dresses that flow along her figure like rivers, silky, soft. At first he hadn’t been sure what to dress her in – he had just wanted her out of these skimpy clothes, wanted her to look respectable, just the way she was.

Except the first time she’d put on simple clothes – he hadn’t had anything else on-hand -, he’d…he’d seen the General. Serious and harsh and the – the trousers and that jacket, she – she – 

She was not to be the General.

She was his, and he wanted that lie she’d been living gone. A Resistance? And she, his mother, ripped from him by that ridiculousness? A shaming twice-over, that.

Except he now had the opportunity to make it all right. Undo each and all she had done, right it. 

He orders dresses and a seamstress and makes sure to tell them that she’d be gaining soon. 

And so he waits, watching over her with hawk’s eyes: at her body to change, at her to be safe. He expects someone to hurt her just to get at him – Hux has to have realized she is now his weak spot, has to. Snoke. Anyone. It would be too easy. 

His mother is barely a blip in the Force, none of that headstrong power she once had, ready to tear apart the Imperium with her bare hands. Once, she could’ve easily defended herself with nothing but her bare hands, but now? The Force has been thoroughly stripped from her, as if Jabba scrubbed it from her body and mind.

That, and she is pregnant. Kylo cannot see it yet – no one can -, but it is, he can feel it. It will take some time, until his childsibling is swelling his – their – mother. But it will happen, he is sure: the Force is slowly but steadily growing.

So he cups his mother’s belly, whenever he can get away with it, and wishes he would not wear a mask just so he could kiss her throat, her lips, her, whenever he can get away with it. Under his fingers, she stays flat.

And like this, the weeks flow along: the Imperium ripples, of course. The Resistance is still all too fresh in their minds, and now she is there, right in their midst, the centre, and could take out the Imperium’s leaders easily. Wary by that risk, they stay away, cautiously monitor her, watch her, hands always on some kind of weapon. 

But no one fires, no one violates her, she is left alone, if treated with icy silence.

She doesn’t seem to mind, Kylo thinks. He isn’t sure, because she doesn’t talk, but that’s okay, what would she need to talk about, anyways.

And he keeps her plenty busy, too. As soon as the day’s work is done and he is in his rooms, he goes to her, kisses her, strips her out of whatever garment she has chosen for the day, and looks at her. Her body is still mesmerizing him, and he can just touch her, because she’s his. So he does.

Strips out of his clothes as quickly as he can, just to get his bare hands on her, to touch her, feel her. Pinch her nipples and suck them to soothe her. Eat her out until she’s slopping wet against his face, just to deny her the orgasm. Fucking her. Fucking her in any and every kind of way he can imagine, and then some. She is creative enough, and always eager to please him, and she’s perfect, takes him so well.

He always wants her more and more, like a hunger he cannot sate even if he has just come inside her, even if her thighs are streaked with her pussy juices and his come, even if her pussy is well-fucked and dripping, even if her lips are wet from kissing. He wants her, he wants her, so much – if he could, he’d crawl into her and become one so he never has to let her go ever again. Even the mere hours between leaving her and coming back to her are too much.

Especially when she starts to show. At first it is just a slight curve. Kylo notices because he has been watching her, so he sees it immediately: her belly is more pronounced and now it looks like a pregnancy too, impossible to explain away as a heavy meal. It is there. Visible.

He stares.

That day, he takes her with him, and whatever Lord Snoke will order, she is right behind him and she will stay there.

No one says anything, no one even breathes her way funnily. Almost, he’d dare them to.

She grows rounder by the week. Not only her belly fills out in the softness of pregnancy, the rest of her body does, too. Her thighs grow bigger, wide. And her breasts, too. Oh, by the Force, do they. They grow into a nice handful, soft and heavy in Kylo’s palms, and her nipples flush dark pink, even if he does not suck on them. Her breasts hang down, whenever she undresses, her nipples now, and all he can think of when looking at her is –

Is how beautiful she looks, every inch the mother he has always seen her as. She looks ready for her, their child. A goddess, if there was ever one to exist. His mother. A mother again.

His cock throbs at that thought. His own mother, so very visibly pregnant. With her child. His child. But also his sibling.

If he could, he would fuck another one into her, just for that thought alone. It is as if he is addicted to her, he needs her, more and more everyday. 

At first, he only sneaks in a few touches. Wraps his arm around her for a longer time, gently touches her shoulders, holds her hands. Innocent touches, although they are unusual: Lord Ren is not known for gentleness.

It escalates.

The touches grow longer, less ashamed, less hidden away. He leaves his arm around her hips, touches her lips, drops his hands onto her ass.

Those who make alarmed noises, or disagree, laugh, or otherwise say anything, only do so once. More is usually not needed. The only thing that surprises him is how Hux hasn’t said anything. Snoke never says anything, as long as Kylo fulfils his duties, which he does.

So he keeps going and going. A different mask keeps him covered but allows him to kiss her, without baring his face. He cups her breasts and starts playing with her nipples until she whimpers. 

At first, he doesn’t finger her, but soon she becomes so wet, he has to. Needs to feel how much she wants him, too, so he pulls up her dress and plays with her pussy, drinking in her moaning and whimpering, until she comes on his fingers.

After that, everything else pales and any leftover morale is forgotten.

First, she must dress looser, of course, her body at an easier access for him. When she dresses in such a way for the very first time, he dimly wonders why he has disliked that at one point. It sure feels like it must have been a long, long time ago. Maybe it is because of how glowingly pregnant she is? And it is his child, no one has any doubt about that.

Like this, he can toy with her whenever he wants to. Enjoys it, even, when some generals-or-whatever stumble through their boring reports once she starts moaning at him pinching her nipples. They’ll blush and stammer and try not to look, but they all look, in the end. Stare at her, drinking in her almost obscenely swollen belly, the stretch marks, her full breasts hanging down.

He always makes sure to look into their eyes and pointedly start fingering her. Her sighs, when she is coming off of her orgasms, is so much sweeter in moments like this.

Rather soon, he starts fucking her, too. First in abandoned hallways, but they don’t keep it there for long. Not after he realizes what fucking her in more public spaces will mean: everyone will see her taking his cock. Everyone will hear her whimper, and the wet noises of her pussy taking it. And they’ll all see how she wants him and how she’s his –

The first time he unzips his pants in a meeting, the whole room stills and stares.

She almost immediately slips onto his cock, and – he doesn’t even have to turn her, she is so good for him, fulfilling his fantasy: her front is towards the room as she rides his cock. Or, more sways on his cock, rolling her hips. 

He grins at all of these men, most of them boring, greying old men, too, staring at him outrageously. However, there’s nothing they can do about this. Nothing at all. Snoke doesn’t care enough to say anything, and after him, the second most powerful person in the whole Imperium is him. 

Grinning under his mask, he grabs his mother’s thighs and spreads them further. And when he starts toying with her clit, she moans and, if possible, gets even wetter for him. Almost wet enough to hear it. Everyone in this room definitely can smell her wetness, can her moaning and the slapping of their bodies.

He makes sure to have her come before he does, enjoying how she sounds, how she tenses, as she does. Only then does he allow himself to come inside her.

When she slips off his lap, his come drips out of her, and when she stands next to him again, as if nothing has happened, it does not take too long until his come trickles down her thighs. Where it stays.

It takes a longer time until the meeting proceeds. No one mentions what happened or how she looks, even though her thighs are soiled and her nipples stay puffy and swollen for much longer.


End file.
